1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to aircraft engine thrust reversers. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to aircraft engine thrust reversers with translating and lifting sleeve assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aircraft engine thrust reversers may include a plurality of cascade elements positioned along an outer perimeter of an engine. The cascade elements may include an array of openings, wherein at least one wall of each opening is curved forward with respect to the engine. When the thrust reverser is stowed, the cascade elements are covered by an outer cowl shroud. During deployment of the thrust reverser, the outer cowl shroud is translated aftward and a portion of the airflow through the engine is directed through the openings of the cascade elements to provide reverse thrust. Occasionally, the outer cowl shroud may not fully clear the cascade elements, resulting in less than optimal reverse thrust. Additionally, the translating sleeve is usually composed of an acoustic fan duct element and an outer cowl aerodynamic element, both of which have to translate over a significant stroke distance to expose the cascade elements for reverse thrust.